


My Maker

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [68]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Mentor/Protégé, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires, meeting after a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Maker

As soon as Clint opened his apartment door, he smelt a familiar scent.

A familiar voice said, "Hello Damien or should I call you Clint."

Clint said, "Hello Damon, its been some time."

Damon was his maker. The vampire who turned him 500 years ago. He also taught Clint how to adjust.

Damon nodded and said, "50 years. I hear you are a superhero now."

Clint said, "Keeps me entertained."

Damon said, "Do they know your secret?"

Clint said, "The Avengers do, SHIELD, only some people."

Damon said, "You look good. Adjusted well."

Clint said, "You get used to it."

Damon said, "Vampirism suits you. Still drinking animal blood?"

Clint said, "Nope, blood bags Can't go hunting every time. Its good to have Tony Stark as a friend. Come on, we have a lot to catch up. I'll make the drinks."

Damon said, "Scotch on the rocks. Nice place."

Clint said, "Thanks." 

He slides Damon his drink.

They both spend the whole night catching up.


End file.
